


the deepest secret nobody knows

by bloomsoftly



Series: K I S S I N G [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/pseuds/bloomsoftly
Summary: a collection of wintershieldshock one-shots (not set in the same 'verse)Chapter 1: Steve and Bucky are called away on a mission. Darcy gives them incentive to come home in one piece.Chapter 2: Bucky and Steve make a game out of trying to get Darcy up in the morning.Chapter 3: Darcy, Bucky, and Steve have their first night together, and the next morning makes things a little scary. Luckily, the boys are there to reassure her.





	1. height difference (#17)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [anais_ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anais_ninja/gifts).



> title from 'i carry your heart with me' by e. e. cummings

“Wait!” Darcy called, out of breath as she skidded around the corner from the bedroom. Steve and Bucky were already at the front door in their tac gear, on the way to answer a call to assemble. They paused at the sound of her voice, turning in unison to face her.

“Sorry, Darce. Tried not to wake you,” Steve said as she approached. Bucky looked her up and down, clearly admiring the borrowed t-shirt she wore. She didn’t know if it was his or Steve’s—their clothing had been a jumbled mess on the floor, and she’d picked up the first thing she saw—but he clearly appreciated the sight. He bit his lip then sighed ruefully, nudging Steve with his elbow.

“We shoulda known better, Stevie,” he said, grinning at her softly. It was a strange juxtaposition, to see such a loving smile on the face of a man who had a sniper rifle slung over one shoulder. “Bed too big without us, doll?”

“Yeah,” she said, ducking her head so that her hair fell forward, shielding her face. She suddenly felt shy, aware of how new it was between the three of them. Maybe they hadn’t wanted to wake her up because they wanted to talk about it, weren’t sure whether they wanted this after all—

Her train of thought was cut off by a large, calloused hand reaching forward to lift her chin. Steve stepped further into her space, Bucky crowding her in on the other side. “I can hear you second-guessing from all the way over here, sweetheart.” His hand moved from her chin to her hair, tucking it behind her ear in a tender gesture. Bucky’s arm came up around her shoulders, providing a reassuring weight on her other side. She was well and truly boxed in, and she loved every second of it. “Buck and I are all-in, Darce. But if you need some time to think about it—”

His hand dropped away slowly, but Darcy didn’t let him get far. Gripping the front of his uniform, she pulled herself to her tiptoes, tilting her face up to his. Steve obliged her, bracing a hand around her back, tangling his fingers with Bucky’s and bending down slightly to meet her mouth with his. It was a hot, filthy kiss, one more appropriate for the bedroom than a goodbye. When she broke away, they were both panting, and his pupils were blown wide with desire. “I’m all-in too, you know,” she murmured, loud enough that they could both hear her. Bucky and Steve’s entwined fingers clenched against her back, and a brilliant smile lit Steve’s face.

With one last peck to his lips, she turned to meet Bucky’s heated gaze. He grinned down at her, waiting. “You need a reminder of what’s here waiting for you, Buck?” she asked, reaching for him. He didn’t hesitate. Stepping forward, he bent and lifted her completely off the floor, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist. Steve stepped up behind her, bracing her between them, but her eyes never strayed from the man in front of her.

“Like I could ever forget, doll.” But he still leaned forward to press his mouth against hers. It was sweet and tender, like he intended to carry it with him on the mission, tucking it away for when things got tough. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pouring all the feelings she couldn’t say out loud—not yet—into the kiss, and he returned in kind.

They broke away reluctantly when Steve cleared his throat. “I hate to do this, Darce, but we really gotta go.” She dropped her legs to the floor, stepping away so they could all gather their composure. With a chagrined grin, Steve stepped forward to press one last kiss against her mouth, then headed to pick up his shield where it rested against the door. Bucky did the same, brushing his lips against her mouth and then her forehead, eyes closed against the storm of emotion she could see swirling through him.

“Try to get some more sleep, Darce,” Steve said. “We’ll be back before you know it.” He hesitated, wanting to say something else, but decided against it and opened the door. Bucky followed his lead, throwing her one last half-hearted wink as he headed out the door.

Maybe it was best to follow Steve’s advice, she thought. She had a hell of a homecoming to plan.


	2. cute kisses, scrunched up face (#16)

“Daaaaaarcy,” a rumbling baritone sang, pulling her from a sweet dream that lingered behind her eyelids. She groaned loudly, turning to lie on her stomach and pulling the pillow over her head to block out the sun that was now drifting through the blinds. A hand stroked lightly over the arm hanging out of the covers, and she swatted at it blindly.

Steve was sitting close enough that his chuckle practically vibrated through her, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. She loved that sound. But she still didn’t want to get up. “What time is it?” she grumbled. They had a rule in the apartment: the boys were not allowed to wake her up before 8:00 on Saturdays.

The pillow was pulled away from her face and Steve’s hands were brushing back her hair. “8:30,” he said, sounding altogether too enthusiastic for such an early time. Still, he hadn’t technically broken the rule. She pouted, crinkling her nose in supplication.

“Five more minutes?” she begged.

“The pancakes’ll be ready in two, sweetheart,” he said, leaning down to pepper kisses across her nose and cheeks. She kept her face scrunched up, and he laughed. “Buck!” he called, “I need some backup in here!”

“The bacon’s about to fry to a crisp, Stevie,” Bucky said from the doorway. “Go on. I got this.” His voice dropped a register on the last part, sending a shiver down Darcy’s spine. With a knowing wink at Darcy, Steve climbed to his feet and moved toward the kitchen.

“Make sure she’s still in one piece,” he threw over his shoulder at them.

Darcy turned her face back toward the mattress, grumbling. She knew there was no way she was getting any more sleep now. Steve was commanding, but Bucky was _relentless_. Sure enough, he sat next to her at the edge of the bed, rubbing firm circles into her shoulder. She tried, and failed, not to melt into him.

By the time he rolled her onto her back, she was already pouting. It was her last defense, and had a one in a million chance of working. Instead, he just laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “If you’re not careful, doll,” he said, moving so his lips hovered only inches over hers, “your face’ll get stuck like that.”

And then his mouth swooped in to claim hers, swallowing her indignant retort. Lazy strokes of their tongues slowly grew more heated, until she was gasping against him. Her hand snuck up to sift into his shoulder length hair, tugging hard enough to make him groan. While he was distracted, she pushed off the bed with a heave, rolling so that he was trapped beneath her. She grinned down at him in triumph, stealing a kiss in victory.

“Sheesh, Darce, you been workin’ out or somethin’?” Bucky winked up at her from where he lay pinned underneath her hips. She had no doubt he could get free in less than an instant, but he looked very happy to be exactly where he was.

“I had to figure out a way to keep up with my supersoldier boyfriends,” she confided in a stage whisper, leaning in close. He reached up to pull her down for a filthy kiss, rolling his hips up into her at the same time.

“I think you’re doin’ just fine, doll,” he groaned, closing his eyes at the friction their motions made. She could feel the heat of him through the thin fabric of her panties, and all thoughts of breakfast completely fled her brain. She opened her mouth to call for their other partner, but he spoke before she could even make a sound.

“Buck,” came Steve’s exasperated voice from the doorway, “you were supposed to help get our girl _out_ of bed. Not give her a reason to stay.”

Darcy turned to look at him over her shoulder, shooting him an inviting grin. “Hey, Steve,” she said, rocking her hips in time with her words. Bucky groaned unintelligibly below her. “I think he said hi, too,” she clarified with a wink.

Steve leaned against the doorframe with a smile. “I’m feelin’ a little left out over here,” was all he said, smile faltering for a single moment. Quickly, his face smoothed out and he tacked on, “Breakfast is ready and on the table, if you’re ready.”

But Bucky and Darcy were already reaching for him. They worked hard to keep their relationship equal, to keep anyone from feeling unloved or underappreciated. Over time, they’d developed a set of phrases to let each other know how they felt. And, well, Bucky and Darcy wanted Steve to feel _anything_ but left out.

He came to them willingly, as he always did. They pulled him down between them, smothering him in kisses and hugs and an overwhelming surge of affection so strong they were all gasping from the weight of it. Darcy peppered his face with quick, light kisses, mimicking what he’d done to her not half an hour before. Bucky nipped at his earlobe and his neck, setting them all aflame.

“Breakfast can wait,” Darcy announced unnecessarily, wanting to make sure they were all on the same page. Bucky reached for the waistband of Steve’s pants at the same time as Darcy reached for his shirt, in perfect agreement. But Steve put a hand on each of their waists, stopping them for a moment. “I love you,” he said seriously, looking first at one and then at the other. And he did love Bucky and Darcy, anyone could tell. Pure love and adoration shone from his eyes every time he looked at them.

“I love you, too,” Darcy said, laying a kiss on his lips first, since she was closer. Bucky followed suit, murmuring the words with a rumbling sincerity.

Then he drew back, pressing his mouth to Darcy’s in turn. “And I love you, doll,” he said, low and fierce. If Steve’s love was like lightning, sharp and bright and something that drew everyone’s eye, Bucky’s was like thunder—steady and fierce and a force that would move the earth, if necessary.

“Now,” Bucky said, waiting for Darcy’s whispered “I love you too” before pressing another kiss to her lips and then to Steve’s, “where were we?” He drew his own shirt over his head, tossing it across the room and cocking an eyebrow in challenge.

There wasn’t a whole lot of talking after that.


	3. lazy morning kisses (#6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for darcylewisordie

Darcy woke up wrapped in a snug cocoon. Warm bodies pressed against her on either side, and she wiggled sleepily between them. One of the arms draped over her waist tightened, and Steve huffed a satisfied breath against the back of her head. Bucky didn’t make any noise at all, but the fact that he’d been able to sleep through the night in her presence said everything. Which was too heavy a thought for first thing in the morning, and she shoved it away.

She wasn’t ready to get up and face what they’d done, how they’d changed their friendship, so she snuggled deeper into Bucky’s chest. It wasn’t that she regretted sleeping with two of her best friends; it was more that her boys were responsible adults who’d want to talk about everything right away. But all she wanted was to pretend things hadn’t changed, if only for one last glorious hour.

Bucky pulled her closer into his embrace, brushing a barely-there kiss against the top of her head. Her hand came up between them to lightly stroke the naked skin above his heart, and he gave a happy groan. At the sound, Steve shifted behind her and his hand snaked across her shoulder. He laced his fingers with hers, so that both their hands were braced against Bucky’s chest.

Happily nestled between them, Darcy started to drift off again. Bucky’s fingers trailed up and down her arm, stroking light patterns into her skin. Her entire world shrunk to those movements, basking in the sensations he was evoking. Humming appreciatively, she pressed a feathery kiss against his chest. 

With a raspy chuckle, Steve began to move. The sheets rustled a little, disturbing the lazy quiet of the room. He disentangled his fingers from hers, smoothing her hair away from her neck and leaning down to press a smattering of nips and playful bites along her neck and collarbone.

Bucky shifted in front of her, and a single finger came to lift under her chin. Knowing what was coming, she tilted her chin up helplessly; she could never refuse a kiss from either of them, not even to avoid the discussion she knew was coming. She kept her eyes closed, though, worried about what he’d see if she met his gaze. 

Bucky’s lips were soft and gentle against hers, teasing her mouth open to stroke her tongue lazily. It was slow and languid, more reassuring than arousing. A direct contrast to the playfulness of his boyfriend’s mischievous mouth.

After a long minute, Steve pressed one last open-mouthed kiss to her shoulder and shifted backward. Her skin felt like it was on fire from his attentions, and her whole body was simmering with a slow-burning arousal. Which was immediately doused with his next words. “What do you want for breakfast?” he whispered against her skin. “I feel like spoiling both of you this morning.”

She instinctively stiffened, her body going rigid against them. And of course they felt it immediately; they’d always been overly-sensitive to her moods. Steve pulled away from her altogether, leaving her back bare and cold as the empty air suddenly hit her skin. Likewise, Bucky broke the kiss to look down at her. “Darcy?” he asked, smoothing a reassuring skin up and down her arm.

Something in her eyes made him pause, and his eyes flickered over her head to meet Steve’s. Suddenly, she felt trapped between them. It wasn’t fair, she knew—they’d done nothing wrong. But still her body cringed away. At the sight of her discomfort, Bucky shifted completely away from her so that they weren’t making contact at all. She felt cold and bereft without them, and she cursed herself for not being able to make up her mind.

It wasn’t fair for her to only look at one of them for this conversation, so she sat up and scooted back to recline against the headboard. She snagged a pillow to hug against her chest; no one needed to be distracted by her nudity right now. They looked at her, waiting for her to start. Bucky was hiding behind his hair, but she could see the tension in every part of his body. Steve watched her warily, like he expected to be struck.

“It’s not that I don’t want pancakes, or breakfast, or—” Darcy forced out, then stuttered to a stop. She didn’t know how to express what she was feeling.

At her words, some of the thunder cleared from Steve’s expression. “Darcy,” he said gently, coaxing her to meet his eyes. “If you want this to be a one-night thing, we can respect that.” Bucky’s body shifted nervously against the bed, but he didn’t protest. “But we want you to be with us, permanently. We—we’re in love with you, sweetheart. I’m sorry if I didn’t make that clear.” He looked at Bucky for support.

“Damn punk,” Bucky joked, “Always were shit with dames.” His eyes met Darcy’s, and her breath caught at what she saw there. She’d been so blind.

Blinking back tears, she reached for both their hands. Squeezing, she confessed, “I love you, too. Both of you.”

“You’re with us, then?” It was Bucky, always a little more suspicious of good things.

She nodded, eyes clear and certain. But she couldn’t help but tease, “Well, it depends on how good those pancakes are.”

By the time they pounced, she was already giggling.


End file.
